I'm your servant of evil- DaxTess AU
by Fuzzballtherat17
Summary: So basically it's gonna be loosely based off the vocaloid song: Servant of Evil but the rest of it won't be following the story as much since it's an AU (Alternative Universe) Tess and Dax are twins/sibs in this so won't be paired. Yaoi! Some Jaxter and maybe some onesided Kess (Tess x Keira)
1. Chapter 1

Our destiny was divided from the start..We wasn't like normal kids..Born into expectation and a royal bloodline, the adults felt the need to separate us for their own selfish reasons. We was supposed to be together as twins but they wouldn't allow it. So we did what any kid would do, we cried and tried reaching back to each other but it was useless..We wouldn't be allowed to see each other and our paths in life was already being chosen for was the day I swore I'd protect you no matter what..If the world became your enemy I'd shelter and protect you from it..Cause..ya my sister..And I'll come back to you I promise..

Years later I kept my promise and returned to you, I'm much stronger now and I can protect you like I promised Tess. So much has changed..I mean wow..You're the queen of the country and we're together again. I remember the first time we met again, I smiled and you ran and tackled me into a hug almost weighing my down with that heavy light green and red royal dress you wore. You was crying and it surprised me for a few moments before I held your head close and smiled._ I've missed you so much_..

"I'll try my hardest to protect you from anything that hurts..And I'll obey your every order queenie" Daxter muttered to the blonde slightly older queen. He held her hand gently causing her to giggle as he kissed her hand. "Stop it brother..You may be my servant but there's no need to go overboard" Tess replied with a smile. "Well it's true I'll do anythin'..Good or evil for ya just to make you happy again" he replied with a smile causing her to hug him. "I'll protect you and do as you please..Not 'cause ya my sister..Because I want to keep you safe" Daxter muttered into Tess' hair. "You should relax and rest..You're visiting a nation right next to our own tomorrow..The green city" Tess replied holding him close not wanting to let go.

The next day Daxter journeyed out of the castle to the green nation to see what it had to offer. Wearing a red scarf to keep himself warm from the cold wind. He wore casual attire to keep himself warm and so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. If he wore his red and light blue formal wear they'd know he was a servant for the queen of the country. So he'd decided to wear his orange jumper and cream pants along with his dark red boots and a small light brown flat-cap to look like a normal citizen. He looked around with a small smile on his face at the beautiful green city until the wind picked up and blew his hat away.

"My hat! Precursors" Daxter muttered looking frantically around for it until his eyes fell on a man in green who had caught his brown hat. He was taller than Daxter with green and blonde hair and cerulean eyes, he was standing next to a slim smaller female in a blue dress who had turquoise and green hair with sage green eyes. The male was more tanned than the female who had pale complexion. Daxter stared as the male brought his hat over with a smile. "This is yours I believe?" he asked in a surprisingly gruff voice. Daxter nodded as a small blush hit his cheeks once he took the hat from the male. The male in green walked back to the woman in blue waving Daxter off as Daxter stood there, speechless. He fell in love with the man instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't stand being apart from the man in green even though they'd just recently met hours ago Daxter needed to go back to the green sector of Haven or the green city as others called it. "It's pointless for fucks sake! I won't be able to find him..It's late and he could be anywhere..That town is huge" Daxter muttered to himself before pushing himself up off his bed. _But I guess trying to find him would cause no harm.._

He got off his bed and sprinted from his room into his older sister Tess in the both tumbled to the ground with a bang rubbing their heads gently. "Daxter? What are you doing up so late?" Tess asked as he got to his feet and helped her up. "Guess I can ask ya the same thing Tessy kins" Daxter muttered as Tess dusted her dress off. "Well if you must know I'm heading to the green sector of Haven little brother" she replied with a smile. "I'm only younger by a few hours you know..Wait ya headin' ta the green city? Why? Can I come with?!" Daxter asked with an eager expression on his face causing Tess to giggle.

"I'm just going seeing someone in green city okay? You can come with me since you seem so eager to go..It's like you have a crush" Tess muttered with a smile as she took Daxter's hand rather gracefully. "Just promise me you won't wonder off or get hurt..Haven's a big place..It's easy to get lost in it" Tess spoke aloud before begging to walk, Daxter gripped her hand and followed her feeling strangely nervous about possibly finding the blonde and green haired male in green. _What if he's forgotten about me? Or he doesn't feel interested in getting to know me?_

After what felt an eternity for Daxter, him and his sister Tess had reached the green nation. Tess looked over at Daxter with a slight smile, his face had a mixed expression of happiness and fear causing his overbite to show more in a goofy way making her almost smirk. "Oh go on then Daxxie" she spoke in a voice as sweet as milk. Daxter looked into her blue eyes like she'd spoken another language he didn't understand. "Huh? What was that Tess?" he asked scratching his fiery hair. "I said go..You look like you need to go off and do something..So go do it..And tell me how everything goes after it okay? And don't spare the details~" Tess replied with a giggle causing Daxter to smirk. "Trust me I won't..Cya!" Daxter shouted sprinting off to see if he could find the man in green.

Tess giggled watching him run off until she was tapped on the shoulder by a rather slender hand, causing her to turn around and her light green and red dress to swing around her ankles slightly. It was the women in the blue dress Daxter had saw hours before. "Keira~!" Tess exclaimed happily. "Tess..I just came to say..I've been thinking about the whole dating thing..And..Sorry I'm just not interested Tess" Keira replied rather coldly causing Tess to tear up and frown. "B-But I love you..There's someone else huh? HUH!" Tess snarled tightly clenching her fists. "Not yet..I do love someone else though..I'm sorry okay Tess but I don't feel the same way about you" Keira muttered before turning away. "N-No..P-Please?" Tess begged gripping Keira's wrist. "I..Don't..Feel..The...Same.." Keira grunted pulling her wrist from Tess' grip. "Good day Queen" she muttered as she left Tess in a annoyed and hurt wreck.

Daxter panted placing his hands on his knees. He'd been searching for the man in green for the best part of an hour and so far nothing, and he was near the green sectors forest. He collapsed to his knees as he tried to regain his breath, his legs and feet felt numb and sore thanks to the cold and the non stop sprinting for an hour. _Ya won't find him Daxter..You don't even know his name or anything about him.._"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked causing Daxter to look up at the figure's face as the figure knelt down to his level. "It's you! Guy in green" Daxter panted with a small smile. "Oh you're the guy from a few hours ago..I caught your hat.." he replied with a smile. "Great catch by the way..A-And I'm good..Just catchin' my breath back and waitin' till my legs don't feel numb" Daxter replied with a blush.

"Oh by the way..I'm Jak..What brings you back?" Jak asked looking at Daxter. "Daxter..I'm royal ya know..I'm the servant of the queen and her brother too..And you know..Just lookin' at the attractive sights" Daxter replied with a smirk causing Jak to chuckle slightly. "Let me guess it's me you was looking for Daxter?" Jak asked with a smile. "..Maybe" he replied with a blush as Jak helped him up. "Maybe we should head inside..You look cold and I'm getting cold myself..You'll catch your death out here" Jak muttered letting Daxter lean against him. "Yeah I'm freezin'..Casual gear isn't that warm Jakkie boy..How far is your house?" Daxter asked his teeth beginning to chatter. "About ten or fifteen minutes away...Gives us time to begin to get to know each other huh?" Jak muttered causing Daxter to grin brightly."..Yeah".

As they headed to Jak's house the boys continued to talk slowly learning more about each other and the conversation continued as they entered Jak's house until the early morning. Hours of learning more about each other and feeling like they'd knew each other before once, feeling an instant connection and clicking perfectly. It was only at five in the morning that the conversation stopped as Daxter fell asleep against Jak. Jak looked at the smaller male and smiled. "I think I'm falling for you" he muttered to the sleeping redhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he woke up, Daxter quickly got up wishing Jak goodbye before quickly hurrying out of the door leaving Jak clueless as to what was going on. He told Tess last night he wouldn't wonder off and he'd broken that promise by saying at Jak's place practically all night, she was probably wondering where he was and where her breakfast was or her early morning wake up. She had told him he didn't need to do those things but he was her royal servant as much as her little brother so he figured it was in the job description to wait on her needs.

Once he arrived back to the castle, Daxter searched around for Tess trying to think of an excuse on why he was so late returning to the castle. _I was trapped in a Yakcow heard for hours..They surrounded me..No too dumb. I got lost while having a look around the city..No...  
_He was pulled out of his thoughts as he walked past Tess' room and heard sobbing._Cryin'? Why is she cryin'?_ Daxter knocked on her door before clearing his throat nervously and speaking. "T-Tess? Ya okay?" he asked earning no reply, only a sniffle and that's when he decided to try the handle.

He slowly entered the room trying not to creak his boots against the floorboards as he slowly reached Tess' bed. "Tess? Sis? Everythin' okay?" Daxter asked sitting on the edge of the bed. The blonde turned around to him, tears trickling down her face almost breaking Daxter's heart with her sorrowful expression. She jumped at Daxter and hugged him tight sobbing into his regal red uniform. "S-She doesn't l-like me...S-She likes someone else!" Tess screamed into Daxter's uniform as tears leaked from her face onto his pants. "She? Who do ya mean? Likes who?" Daxter asked in confusion. Tess looked up at him as tears dripped down her face.

"K-Keira...A girl in a b-blue dress..I loved h-her...But she doesn't feel..T-The same.." Tess sniffled wiping her tears as Daxter held her with one arm. "Girl in a blue dress?...W-Who does she like?" Daxter asked nervously. He remembered a women in a blue dress being with Jak when he first met the man in green and began to turn a pale shade of white. _She can't mean the chick with Jak right? They was just friends right?!_"I-I followed her and a-asked her and she said a guy in green named Jak after a while..She's trying to get him to marry her" Tess hiccuped as she frowned.

Daxter gulped and loosened his hold on Tess. _She won't do anything to him right?!_ "Y-Yeah still there's plenty of other people out there...Forget her" Daxter stuttered and looked down, his palms began to feel clammy. "I want him dead...You hear that? I want him gone maybe then she'll like me" Tess replied frowning. His stomach turned and flipped around uncomfortably at what his sister had just said and his colour completely drained. He felt sick but he had to do what she wanted, he promised he would do as she said since he had first come to the castle. "W-What?" Daxter asked swallowing as he spoke. "I want him dead..Is that a problem?" Tess asked.

Daxter gulped and shook his head. "N-No..It's..N-Not" Daxter muttered as salty tears threatened to sting his eyes. _She wants me to kill him? But..I love him...But I have to do this..T-To protect her..._


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe being placed on the throne at such a young age had made the queen wicked or perhaps she'd become this way because she had no idea how to rule a she'd wanted to do is be happy with her younger brother as a child and now as a older teenager part of her still longed for that but that part was mostly hidden by a darker side filled with jealously and rage thanks to being rejected again by the woman in blue, Keira. But this darker side had been present since she'd been on the throne from day 1 it just grew when jealously and rage was present. The sweet little girl Daxter knew was almost a shadow of something so corrupt and mean, it was hard to recognize her anymore. Maybe Daxter was in denial and thinking that Tess was still the sweet,kind sibling he remembered so he wouldn't have to face the harsh reality of the wicked sister in front of him.

As soon as Daxter left the room, Tess called on her royal commander with hair of a dull orange to enter her room. She looked at him still hurt and filled with jealously. "Commander Erol..Burn the green city to the ground..Make sure there's no survivors" she whispered so no one outside the room could hear. The orange haired commander nodded and bowed to the young queen. "I'll get my men and we'll do as you wish my queen" he replied rather darkly before exiting the room.

Daxter sighed and paced around his room wearing a expression of dread as he thought about what his sister had said to him '_I want him dead..' _his eyes stung with hot salty tears at those words. He felt like he'd known Jak forever and now Tess wanted him gone..She was the queen and though it may have not been an order directed at him and more of a statement or confession, he felt that he should go through it to help ease her heartbreak and in turn create his own by ending someone he loved greatly. "Tess wished for Jak to go..Guess I'm the only person who can do this..Without causing him too much pain" Daxter muttered with a gulp,grabbing a small knife before leaving his room and slowly leaving the castle. He was going to reach Jak before anyone else did.

Daxter decided to go into a sprint almost sprinting into the royal commander Erol as he did. He didn't apologize as the commander said something rather rude aimed at the young servant. He had no time to stop and apologize, he needed to get to Jak before Tess ordered a royal guard to kill him. As he got outside he continued to sprint as tears threatened to sting his eyes at Tess' wish, it felt..Alien to him and like all this was a terrible nightmare. _She was never like this right? _

Moments later he was dragged out of his thoughts as he hit something and fell back. "You should really pay attention where you're going Dax..Wait is everything okay?" a familiar voice asked dragging him up onto his feet. "J-Jak..Ya gotta come with me now" Daxter stuttered grabbing Jak's hand and sprinting in front of the blonde green haired male, pulling him behind almost causing Jak to fall flat on his face. "Dax what's up? Where are we going?" Jak asked sheer confusion in his voice but Daxter remained quiet until they reached the forest. He released Jak's hand and turned to face him, the colour draining his face and sweat dripping down his brow.

"The queen..She knows..That girl in blue likes you...A-And I'm so sorry but...If I don't do this..S-Someone else will hurt ya worse" Daxter stuttered grabbing the knife from his pocket and gripping in his clammy looked at him rather astonished as Daxter gripped the knife and quickly lunged at Jak,the knife quickly jolting into Jak's stomach causing him to groan and cling to Daxter for support. Daxter gripped Jak's arm as he held the knife into his stomach. Blood dribbled down the knife and onto Daxter's hand. "I-I-I'm so sorry J-J-Jak" Daxter sniffled as salty hot tears fell down his cheeks as Jak looked at him weakly smiling.

"I-I-I..Forgive you" Jak groaned before falling back. Daxter quickly grabbed Jak holding him close as his hot tears dripped onto Jak's body. "I-I'm so sorry Jak" Daxter stayed there for a few more moments holding Jak's body as tears continued to fall before finally removing the knife and gently placing Jak down,he quickly left the scene as the tears continues to drip down his face. _G-Guess I should tell Tess the job's done..._He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he exited the forest not preparing himself for what he was about to see. "Holy..Fuck" Daxter muttered as his eyes widened at the sight. The green sector of the city was in flames. _Was this Tess' doing?_

Daxter panicked and began to run trying to avoid the flames and reach the castle quick. "This is gonna make people start a revelation..It's so easy to tell" he panted as he ran past the sector covered in flames. He heard screams which made him shudder and quicken his pace until finally he reached the castle running straight to Tess trying to compose himself. "H-He's gone sister..A-Also why is half of the city in fuckin' flames?!" Daxter panted tears still present in his eyes. "What's done brother is done..It needed to be done..The green sector was a weed and weeds need to be destroyed to keep this kingdom's beauty" Tess replied rather coldly causing Daxter to tear up. "Don't ya realise what you've done?! You could of started a war off here and everyone's gonna turn..A-And I'm gonna be the only one left on ya side you hear Tess?" Daxter muttered sadly causing Tess to turn to him. "Trust me..That won't happen" she replied.

Hours later Keira had found Jak and been in tears at his body, holding him close and gently brushing her fingers through his hair, she knew the queen had something to do with this and she would pay for this and the destruction of the green sector of Haven. Too many lives had be ruined thanks to that tyrant of a queen. Keira had burred Jak moments later out of respect and swore she'd get revenge for him by having the queen's head. She left the forest once she'd buried Jak and slowly began to get the city as her army to take the queen down.

Daxter stared out of the castle window and looked back at Tess as he saw a mob forming around their castle over the hours. "See? I told ya this would start a war.." he muttered as servants and other staff members began to flee the castle leaving him and the queen alone. "We will have to fight back and stop them at once" Tess replied earning a weak chuckle from Daxter. "We can't Tess. Two against that many is fuckin' pointless..Look I have a plan..It's risky but trust me okay?" Daxter muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe we can switch clothes?" Daxter asked looking at Tess' wardrobe. "But you don't have breasts..And you're not a woman..We do look different Daxter..It would be hard to pull off" Tess replied with a sigh. "Tess ya 14! They're not THAT big..I can easily get away with it..I'll try anything to get you out safe..Hell I'll cut my hair up if I have to" Daxter sighed walking over to the wardrobe. "..Just the hair and my teeth are the issue here ya know?" he muttered opening up the wardrobe and pulling out a dress. "Look Tess..I'll put this on..Grab you my clothes from my room, fix up my hair and you HAVE to run quickly..I'm guessin' we've got about an hour maybe two or three until they break into here" Daxter groaned pulling a light green and red dress out of Tess' wardrobe. "Or ta save time..You can wear what I'm wearing now..Minus the jacket..I..It's got blood on it" he gulped before leaving to Tess' bathroom to try on the outfit.

Tess paced around the room letting Daxter's words sink in as he got ready. _This is thanks to my wrong doing huh? He's going to let himself suffer thanks to something wrong I've done..I've ended my little brother.._Tears began to dribble down her chin as Daxter finally entered the room wearing Tess' royal dress and with his fiery streaks of red cut out of his hair. He held his clothes neatly in a pile in his arms and shakily handed them to her. "Here..Quick..Put 'em on" Daxter muttered looking down. "But won't they know you're not me? I mean..The overbite Daxxie" Tess muttered taking the clothes with a sob and hurrying to the bathroom to put them on. "I don't think they give a crap about little details as long as they have 'the queen's' head..I said I'd protect ya from day one so yeah I'm sacrificing everythin' here..Even...Even seein' you sis.." he replied with a sigh.

That's the main thing that pained Daxter a lot. Tess was his older sister, who he loved and cared about dearly and here he was offering to take her place and end his life to safe hers. His eyes threatened to tear up as he quickly snatched a shall of Tess' and placed it onto his head almost in an attempt to cover up his facial features a little bit more. He looked over as the bathroom door as it opened and Tess emerged in his outfit in tears. "I-I can't let you give up your life for me! I love you little brother and I don't want you to face a fate because of me!" Tess cried. "Tess..I don't want them to hurt ya..Please just listen to me?" Daxter pleaded and pulled her in for a hug. "Just run and keep those clothes on until you're away okay? They won't recognize you..Please? I'll be here when they get in and you will be safe and hopefully long gone" Daxter muttered as he gently shoved her away.

Tears began to sting his eyes as he walked off and left Tess to flee in tears. But maybe this was the best way to get away? He couldn't think of any other way for them both to escape. Besides if they both tried to..The city would figure out and kill them both..Maybe it was easier one of them saying behind. Daxter sighed and rubbed at his eyes before tugging the shall closer to his face. He looked out at the mob outside and almost forgot to breathe. _They'll get in at any moment now..And then that's it..Game over.._ He almost jumped as a female ran at him along with the woman in blue Keira. The female wore red and blue and pointed a pistol under Daxter's chin almost as if to say 'Move and you're dead'. Daxter looked up at the women, holding the shall close with a creepy looking smile beginning to plaster his face. _If Tess is evil..I'm evil to..It's in our blood..  
_  
Keira looked at Daxter with a frown as the woman in red and blue grabbed him and pushed him forward. He gave up and agreed slowly walking through the castle until they was outside. The crowd cheered as Daxter looked down. He refused to look at them and give them the satisfaction of his misery or give them a clue he wasn't the queen. _'How long had they actually been planning somethin' like this?_' he thought with a sigh as Keira and the mystery woman put him in a cruiser. They chained his hands up and drove him to the prison, locking him in a cell before the plan for his demise was ready. "The ex queen's execution is today at three in the afternoon" he heard the mystery woman mutter. Those words wanted to make Daxter vomit or cry, he couldn't decide which he felt like doing the most.

The hours painfully ticked by until finally it was only moments before the execution. Daxter began to think back about Tess. The short childhood they'd had together and rather long teenage life. He began to silently sob at those memories thinking about how he wouldn't see Tess again, thanks to everything that happened over the days maybe months. He continued to sob until the guards came for him, then he decided to compose himself and go with them on this own free will, until finally he was stood on a platform near the guillotine. He refused to look at it and just stared out at nothing with a serious expression. Almost like this wasn't a big deal as the clock struck three and began to chime. He keeled down and placed his head in the guillotine head slot, not even looking or listening to the crowd shout their hateful chants and words.

He only stared up as Tess ran over wearing a cloak to hide herself. He looked at her and muttered something almost inaudible as the blade jolted down. She weakly smiled before silently bursting into tears. The clock chime sounded extremely loud as the execution was over and his head was in the basket. Tess held her cloak tightly thinking back of all the times she'd spent with Daxter as she looked up at his headless body. "I-I'm so sorry" she muttered as tears leaked down her face. Her heart ached as she'd lost the most important person to her thanks to jealously and rage from being rejected by Keira. _This shouldn't of happened...I wish I could have him back.._ "I love you so much Daxter..." she muttered before turning away. _It never should of ended this way.._


End file.
